


Ode

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Series: Versvember [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dont let that tag spook you, First Time, Human Sacrifice, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: Lance is the promised one of the Ocean God and is set to marry in two days. He doesn't want to go without telling Keith about his feelings and finally getting to experience things about life!He should have just ran away with Keith when he was given the chance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Versvember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Ode

Lance has lived a very different life when compared to his peers. He was always shadowed by guards. Always sheltered from the outside world and its  _ corruption _ . He was bathed by the hands of servants and fed the best food. He was dressed in the finest clothes and decorated in dazzling jewelry. He lived a life fit for a crowned prince.

But he was not a prince. Not any sort of royalty. No, his hand was sworn to someone else. Lance is the promised one of the Gods. More specifically the God of the Ocean. When he was little he didn’t mind and often wondered what the Ocean God would look like. There had been a comfort in knowing he was chosen for such a role. 

The older he got though, the less he liked it. He couldn’t do the things his peers were doing and wasn't allowed to experience them. The only thing that made it more bearable was one of his guards, Keith. Keith never taunted him with what he couldn’t have. He only ever shared stories of small events happening in town when Lance asked. 

Keith was almost as sheltered as he was and that was nice knowing he wasn’t alone in this suffering. Of course, it also helped that Keith would sneak him out every now and then just to let him live for a moment or two. He took Lance out to the town during a masked festival, danced with him out in the courtyards of the chapel at night, snuck him down to the beach to feel the water against his skin.

And Lance doesn’t know what happened to make things change. One moment he’s holding onto Keith’s hand as they slip down the halls, the next his heart is pounding in his chest as Keith throws his head back and laughs loudly. The light of the fire in his room catching on Keith’s face and Lance realized he wanted to  _ know _ . 

He wanted to know what it was like to be someone else. Someone allowed to love, kiss, touch, be married, and grow old with another person. For the first time in his life, he had hated being sworn to the Ocean God. Lance deemed it best to keep his mouth shut, to lock the feelings buzzing in his chest away, ignore them whenever he saw Keith. 

But the more he tried the more intense the feelings became. He’s not the only one to blame either. Keith had changed too! He had become soft around him, gentle. His eyes lingered on Lance, his touch stayed longer. Keith wasn’t afraid to brush his fingers against his face, to smooth out his hair, to stare longingly at his lips. 

Lance wondered if Keith could feel it too.

But he supposes that it doesn’t matter now. The Elders visited him and announced with wide grins and pride that his wedding was to take place in two days. 

Two days. 

That’s all he gets before he’s married to the Ocean God, whatever  _ that _ entails. They were very hushed about what all he would have to do, only saying he would look his best that day. Lance sat in his room all day, panicking. Keith isn’t scheduled to be his guard today.

He needs him. 

When the night falls Lance peeks out of his room and takes a deep breath. He’s never done this without Keith’s help before. He sneaks down the halls, checking for the patrols that walk through. He’s home free once he’s out in the courtyard. He sprints across the dewy grass for the small cluster of buildings in the back. He knows which one is Keith’s having been brought there twice before. 

He doesn’t hesitate to knock on the door and pray that Keith opens it up before someone sees him outside. Lance doesn’t have to wait long. Keith’s rubbing his face as he opens the door. 

“Lance?” 

“Let me in!” 

“What happened?” Keith steps aside to let him in, glancing around to make sure there are no witnesses. He closes the door behind Lance and looks over at him.

“They…” Lance can feel his chest tightening, breath squeezed out of him. Keith is by his side immediately.

“Breathe. Talk to me.” He brushes Lance’s hair out of his face. 

“I’m being married.”

“Yes.” He nods.

“In two days.”

“...Oh.” Keith’s face goes through a few different emotions. Hurt, betrayal, longing, acceptance.

“I’m scared,” Lance admits. “Two days is not enough time for me to… to experience the rest of my life I guess?” 

“Like what?” Keith asks his hand settling on his shoulder.

“Everything.” He sighs.

“Yeah, that is a tall order.” 

“...Keith?” He plays with the edge of his sleeve.

“Hmm?” 

“What will happen to you when I’m married?”

“I… I don’t know.” He frowns. “I think I’d leave.”

“Why?”

“Why would I stay?” Keith says so matter-of-factly. Lance’s heart flutters in his chest and he looks Keith over. If this really is his last days before getting married off to a God then he should let himself live. 

“I want to know what it’s like to love.” Lance finds himself saying. He hears the hitch in Keith’s breath.

“To love?” Keith repeats, eyes widening.

“To love. To kiss. To… y’know.” He trails off.

“I -- You um…” Keith opens and closes his mouth trying to figure out what he wants to say. 

“I know,” Lance sighs. “I know I’m supposed to be keeping my chastity but it doesn’t stop me from wanting.” 

“I mean, there’s loopholes.” 

“Loopholes?” He tilts his head as he looks at Keith.

“According to the other guys, yeah.” He shrugs. 

“Like what?”

“Don’t put anything inside of you? That’s what it boils down to essentially.” Keith rubs the back of his neck and stares at the fireplace behind him. His face is red, Lance notes, and wonders if there’s more to it than he’s sharing. 

“Makes sense.” Lance hums. “But it doesn’t change much if you didn’t want to do anything.”

“What do you mean?” He furrows his brows as he looks back over at Lance. 

“I mean… I mean that I want to know how to…” Lance closes his eyes and takes a steady breath, focusing on what’s happening here and not in two days' time. “I want to know what it’s like to love  _ you _ .” He whispers, voice barely louder than the crackling fire. 

Keith is quiet for too long and Lance opens his eyes, afraid. Keith is staring at him, jaw slack. Lance squirms under the gaze. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Keith couldn’t feel what he had been feeling.

“Me?” Keith croaks.

“You.” Lance nods. He watches Keith run a hand through his hair.

“You always had the worst timing for everything,” He chuckles, but it sounds bitter. “You want to know what it’s like to love me?”

“I mean… I already know that part.” Lance admits. 

“...What?”

“I know what it’s like to love you. But I want to know  _ more _ . What it’s like to be loved back and --”

“Lance,” Keith cuts him off. “I… I  _ already _ love you.”

“You love me?” Lance feels his breath stolen away from him again.

“More than anything.” Keith’s hand cups his cheek. 

“Can you… Can you show me? Please?” Lance steps closer. 

Keith leans in, going slowly to give him time to back away should he choose. Then his lips are pressing against Lance’s. It’s soft, tender, and he can’t help but kiss back. He can smell the mint of shampoo and feel the warmth of his body. Keith’s thumb traces his cheekbone and Lance can feel his heart trying to climb up out of his throat. He clings to Keith’s shirt as he pulls away.

“I love you, Lance.” He whispers against his lips. Lance feels his knees go weak. 

“I love you, Keith.” 

“Let me take care of you.” 

“Okay.” He nods. 

Keith kisses him again, on his lips, his jaw, his cheeks, everywhere he can reach. Each one filling Lance’s heart up. He guides them backward and Lance gasps when he feels his legs brush against his bed. 

“You tell me if anything becomes too much, okay?” 

“Promise.” Lance nods. Keith takes Lance’s hands off his shirt, kissing the knuckles. 

He gets to watch Keith reach back and pull his shirt over his head. He sets it near the fire to keep it warm. Lance reaches a hand out, hesitating. He can see that the years of training to protect him, have done wonders in shaping his body. Broad shoulders, a defined chest, and strong arms. 

“It’s okay. You can touch.” Keith smiles. It’s crooked with a hint of his teeth peeking out and a dimple on one side. 

“Okay.” Lance rests his palm flat against Keith’s chest. It’s firm and warm. 

His fingers trace the shape of his collar bone, down the line of his sternum, and over his sides. Keith hums softly, leaning into the touches when he can. He leans up and presses a kiss to the side of Keith’s neck as his hands reach around to trace his back. 

“You can… touch me too.” He murmurs. Keith’s hands settle on his waist.

“Can I take this off?” Keith tugs on Lance’s shirt.

“Yeah.” 

Keith carefully guides his shirt off his body. He hangs it up by the fireplace as well, keeping it off his floor. Lance swallows as Keith looks him over. He’s not as well cut as Keith is and it has him feeling self-conscious.

“Soft,” Keith murmurs, running his hands along Lance’s chest.

“I know…”

“It’s not a bad thing.” 

“Says the marble statue to a rug.”

“You’re not a rug, you’re a tapestry,” Keith tells him. Lance likes the feeling of Keith’s hands and tries to focus more on that instead. They’re a little rough from practicing with his sword and yet so gentle. Keith presses a kiss to his jaw, down the side of his neck and shoulders. 

Then he’s stealing Lance’s lips once again. Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck. His fingers thread through his hair, enjoying how soft it feels. He gasps when Keith nips his lip but doesn’t get to react further than that. Keith’s tongue is in his mouth. It burns against him in the best of ways. 

He whimpers softly into the kiss. Keith’s hands slide down his back and grab his waist, bringing their hips together. Lance rocks against him and pulls his lips off Keith’s to kiss at his neck and shoulders. He lets his teeth graze against the skin and Keith shivers. He turns his head and bites into his neck and Keith moans.

“Sorry,” Lance mumbles as he pulls away.

“Don’t be. It’s nice.”

“But I’ll leave you bruised.”

“You can leave all the marks you want on me, Lance.” Keith’s face is turning red. “Like I said, it’s nice. I liked it.”

“Okay. Alright.” Lance nods and bites into his neck again. This time he’s ready for Keith’s moan. He also loves the way Keith’s fingers tighten their grip around his waist as he sucks on the skin between his teeth, fully determined to leave a mark behind.

He presses a kiss to the bruise that’s forming. Something about it makes a heat coil in his gut. He put that mark there, no one else. He’s the one who has left Keith breathless for once over a simple little bruise. 

“Pants.” Keith grunts and tugs on his pants. 

“They sure are.”

“Off.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” He agrees. Keith pulls them down, kneeling in front of him in the process. The image of Keith on his knees in front of him does quite a few things to him. Keith kisses his thigh and drapes his pants over his shoulder. His fingers hook in the waistband of his skivvies and he looks up at Lance.

“These too?”

“Yeah.” He nods. Keith nips his thigh and pulls them down as well. When he gets up and sets them with the other clothes, he’s as naked as the day he was born. Keith lingers by the clothes pile, peeling himself out of his own pants and underwear. He swallows as Keith comes back to him. 

“Can I …?”

“Touch all you want, Lance,” Keith murmurs. 

Lance reaches out and runs his fingers along the side of Keith’s hardening cock. It’s not quite what he was expecting to feel either. Stiff with a bit of give. He looks back up at Keith who settles his hands on his waist again. 

“How do I … um?” Lance gestures with the hand not touching Keith. 

“Might wanna get on the bed first.” Keith kisses his temple and Lance is quick to hop onto it, scooting back so Keith has room as well. Lance watches as he grabs a small tub out of his drawers and brings it with him.

Lance picks up the tub curiously, opening it up and seeing a clear fluid inside. He drags his fingers across it and rubs them together. 

“Makes things a bit easier with this,” Keith tells him. He takes Lance's hand in his guiding it back to his cock. Lance wraps his hand around it and Keith pulls his hand along its length. He watches Keith bite his lip and shiver, letting go of Lance. 

He copies the stroke that Keith had done, watching him for any sign he’s done something wrong. Keith rocks his hips into the beat. 

“Little bit firmer… yeah like that.” Keith nods and bites his lip. “And just do a bit of a -- fuck… -- yeah you got it.” Keith’s chest heaves and Lance feels pride licking at his ribs. 

“This is good?”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s what you do at night?” Lance can’t help but ask.

“It is.” Keith nods.

“Do you think about anything when you do it?”

“You.”

“M-Me!?” Lance can feel his face burning. “Doing what?”

“This… More even…” 

“More…” Lance likes the idea of more. “How do…?”

“Lay on your back,” Keith tells him and Lance lets go to do so.

“Like this?” 

“Mhmm.” Keith nods, settling himself between Lance’s thighs. He suddenly feels quite exposed like this. Especially as Keith’s cock slides through his folds.

“Wait!” He gasps and Keith freezes. “Not um… inside?”

“Loopholes?” He offers. 

“Yeah.” Lance nods. Keith grabs the tub and rests it on Lance’s stomach while he opens it.

“Might be a bit cold.” He murmurs dipping his fingers into it. Lance hums in response and watches as he smears the slick fluid over his thighs. Then he’s coating his member in more of it, setting the tub aside again. 

“Lift your legs for me?” 

“Like this?” Lance raises them straight into the air. Keith guides them to relax over his shoulder, kissing the knee as he bends them. 

“Then keep your thighs pressed together.” 

“Okay.” Lance isn’t sure what this is going to accomplish. Keith kisses his leg once more and then he  _ feels _ it. He glances down and gets to see the tip of Keith’s cock peeking out from between his thighs.

“ _ Oh _ .” Lance finds he likes the sight a lot.

“Yeah? Is this good?”

“Yeah. Please keep going.” Lance nods. 

Keith rocks his hips again and Lance bites his lip. He can feel the tip brush against his nub and each time it does it sends a jolt of pleasure through him. One of Keith’s hands slides up his stomach and over his chest. 

“Fuck… Lance.” Keith moans softly. He massages Lance’s chest, fingers moving to tug at his nipple, and Lance gasps. 

“Haa…” 

“Good?” Keith checks.

“Yeah. That felt good.” He nods and Keith does it again and again, dropping his second hand down to play with the other one. He didn’t know that his chest would be so sensitive, nor that it would feel this  _ good _ to play with them. 

Keith leans down, changing the angle of his hips and thighs in the process. His cock slides against more of his folds before slipping through his thighs. 

“Oh, Gods…” Lance moans softly. Keith kisses at his neck and jaw, pressing his forehead to Lance’s. He rocks his hips faster against his thighs, fingers still playing with his chest.

“Mnnn… Perfect, Lance. Should’ve -- fuck -- done this sooner.” He murmurs.

“Yeah, we should have.” Lance chuckles. “Tell me, did you think of doing this to me?”

“No… thought of being in you,” Keith admits, nipping his ear. 

“In me?”

“Even down your throat.” He kisses his cheek. 

“Sounds… very enticing actually. Now I want it.” Lance whines. 

“Shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Chastity,” Keith murmurs. Lance groans and rolls them over. 

Keith looks devastatingly good laying back against his sheets like this. Black hair spilling over his sheets like ink, face flushed, eyes darkened with lust. He looks down at how he’s over Keith and rolls his hips.  _ Oh _ . Oh, this gives him so much more to feel. He can feel the entire length of Keith’s cock rubbing against his wet folds. 

“You look beautiful,” Keith murmurs. One of his hands leaves Lance’s chest to settle on his waist, guiding him to the speed he wants. 

“It feels good,” Lance murmurs. 

“As it should.” Keith rocks against him. 

He braces his hands against Keith’s chest, grinding down harder. A part of him wonders how bad it would be if he just let Keith inside of him, to be bouncing on his cock and feel how thick it is. 

“Fuck, Lance…” Keith groans both his hands coming down to his hips now. “Don’t be saying such dirty things to me.”

“Oh, I said that out loud?”

“Mhmm… And it sounded so good. Trust me, I would like to be in you too. Bet you’d feel perfect wrapped around me.” Keith murmurs

“Would I?”

“And you’d take it so well -- fuck yeah, like that baby!” His voice climbs higher. It sounds more desperate, needy, and Lance moans in response. He can feel Keith’s cock twitch from the sound. 

“You’d be such a good -- haaa fuck -- good boy.” 

“Nnngh… Keith…” 

“Please, please, just -- yessss -- just a bit more.” Keith tugs on his hips and rocks up into him. 

“Keith!” Lance bites his lip. 

He feels like he’s on the edge of something, but he’s not sure what. His body is warm and wound tight. Keith digs his fingers into his skin. 

“Please!” He’s not sure what he’s asking for.

“Let go, baby, I got you,” Keith murmurs. Lance throws his head back as it all hits him. Pleasure runs through his veins and leaves him shaking. 

“I’m gonna…” Keith groans and his back arches up. Lance watches as he spills over his stomach, a bit even making it up to his chest. He collapses back on the bed catching his breath. 

Lance runs his fingers through the filth and Keith watches him. He curiously drags it along his tongue and finds it to be alright in taste. However, Keith flushes and even brighter red when he sees. Lance does it again and Keith moans.

“Now I have some of you in me,” Lance tells him. 

“You do.” He agrees. “Fuck.” 

He carefully gets off of Keith and lays down beside him. Keith pulls him close and kisses his shoulder. Lance tucks his face against his chest and listens to his heart beating. This is nice. 

“You okay?” Keith asks.

“Mhmm. You?”

“Yeah.” He sighs, a wide grin on his face. Lance kisses his chest and lays there with him for a while. It’s not long, it can’t be, the guard will be looking for him if he’s not in his room soon. But leaving means he has to accept his fate. 

“I don’t want to do this.” He whispers. 

“Do what?”

“Marry the Ocean God. I want to stay here, like this, with you.” Lance looks up at him. Keith is silent for a moment or two, thinking.

“...Then run away with me. We’ll go somewhere we can’t be found.” He offers so easily. Because it  _ is _ that easy. He could get dressed and leave the chapel and this town behind with Keith. 

“But… it could curse the whole town, everyone we know. Or worse, curse ourselves.” Lance sits up. Keith grabs his hand before he can leave the bed.

“Isn’t love worth the risk?” He asks. 

Lance wants to say yes. He really does. His heart screams it. 

“I…” But he can’t say it. 

“Please. I know where we can go.”

“Keith…”

“No one needs to know about --”

“I have to do this, Keith.” Lance gets up. It hurts him. 

“No, you don’t.” 

Lance pauses as he pulls on his clothes. He chews on his lip and looks back at Keith. It’s a mistake. He wants to join him in the bed, wants to stay, but he needs to go.

“I need to go back to my room. Tomorrow, when you’re on shift with me, we can run.” It’ll buy him some time to get his mind together.

“We could run  _ tonight _ .” 

“Tomorrow. We can take everything in my closet and jewelry box. It’ll sell for a lot and we’d need the money. It gives you time to pack up your essentials too.” Lance tells him, pulling his pants and shirt on.

“...Promise?” Keith gets up and walks closer to Lance. 

“I promise.” 

“On the Gods?”

“On my heart,” Lance swears. Keith kisses his forehead and lets Lance go. 

He gets caught on his way back to his room but lies and says he needed the bathroom. The guard believes him and escorts him the rest of the way to his room. Lance closes the door and lays down in his bed. 

* * *

Lance wakes to the sounds of the Elders knocking on his door. They walk him through his morning routine and then pass him his food. Once he eats they tie a silk blindfold around his face and guide him out of his room. 

He doesn’t like this one bit. 

When they pull the blindfold off he’s in a room he’s never seen before. They tell him he’s going to be here all day and night in preparation for his wedding tomorrow. He will have no visitors, only his mind. 

And that’s when Lance realizes he’s screwed.

Keith won’t know where to find him and won’t be serving as his guard today. He groans when the door to the room is pulled shut. He should have just run with Keith last night. 

* * *

He perks up when the Elders come into his new room. They bring many servants with them and they prepare him for his wedding today. They scrub him down in the best smelling oils and paint his face with blue and gold. He’s dressed in white silk and a veil draped over his shoulders. 

They slide gold band after gold band over his wrists and arms. More are put around his ankles and dazzling blue sapphires are draped over his neck and shoulders. He feels heavy. Every movement makes an unholy clinking noise. The Elders continue to ignore his questions about the proceedings. 

Instead, they lead Lance out of the room and into the town. The sky is a gloomy grey, stormy winds blowing in. People are lined up on the streets, everyone watching as he’s guided toward the center of town. His nerves are spiking up as people point and whisper. Some of the older townsfolk frown and shake their heads. In the center of the town, there’s a carriage for him to get into. He hesitates by the door and looks at the Elders.

“Lance!” He hears Keith’s voice cry out. It’s as loud as thunder amongst the quiet streets. 

“Keith?” He whispers, turning to see Keith pushing through the crowds. He’s being chased by his guards.

“Lance! Please! Run!” Keith begs. But he doesn’t. He freezes up.

“Keith…” Lance watches him get tackled to the ground and try to fight the people on top of him. He looks terrified, something that he’s never seen before. 

“Lance!” 

“I…”

“Ignore him, child.” The Elders tell him, pushing him into the carriage. 

“I love you! Remember that!” Keith shouts as the guards drag him away. The Elders close the door and the carriage lurches forward. Lance leans out the window and watches Keith fighting the guards until he can no longer see them.

* * *

The skies only get darker the closer they get to the beach. Lance can feel the fear building in his chest. Nothing scares Keith, so what had he known about the ceremony?  _ Nothing good probably _ . His fingers tighten on the silk.

“Is that lost soul still troubling you?” The Elder sitting in front of him asks. “Do not worry, it’s merely the Gods testing you.”

“I… I’m…” Lance can’t find his words. The carriage slows to a stop and he looks out the window. He sees nothing but rocks and trees ahead. The Elders guide him out, lead him through the trees. 

They steadily climb upward, the ground becoming more jagged as they go. Lance can’t breathe. He’s shaking and he wants Keith. He sees nothing but the ocean on the horizon and he furrows his brows. Then he sees the edge of the ground. A cliff. 

They walk him to it. He can see the water below. He’s wearing his weight in gold and sapphires. And this is a cliff. It all comes together and he feels sick.

“You never taught me how to swim.” He murmurs.

“You wouldn’t need it.” They tell him. 

“You never told me what happened to the others.”

“You didn’t need to know.”

“You’re going to kill me!” He spins around to face them.

“Of course. You have to shed your mortal coil to be with the Gods after all.” 

“You’re fucking insane!” Lance steps away from them. His foot slides and he manages to right himself before he tumbles over the edge. 

“This fear is normal. It’s part of the test.”

“Well, I failed! I want to go home now!” 

“You cannot.” They tell him. Lance can feel the tears building in his eyes so he closes them tight. He prays for rescue, for a sign to stop these crazy people, anything. Thunder rolls overhead.

“Lance!” 

His eyes snap open and the Elders turn toward the voice. Keith is struggling up the cliff, blood dripping down his jaw and neck. He’s hurt bad. He’s here.

“Keith!” Lance shouts. He takes two steps forward before the Elders are grabbing his arms painfully tight. He tries to pull away from them and yells for Keith. 

“You are interrupting an important ceremony, child!” They hiss at Keith. There’s a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder.

“I don’t care! You’re not doing this!” Keith shouts. 

“You cannot stop us.” Another Elder growls.

“Keith!” 

“Let him go!”

“Who are you to make demands, you Godless brat?” A third Elder sniffs. Another bright flash of lightning blinds you. There’s a horrible cracking noise and you watch with horror as a tree splits in half behind Keith, catching on fire. He jumps and looks at it, the Elders gasping. When he turns back to face them there’s something deeper in his eyes.  _ It’s the will of the Gods. _

“I said. Let. Him. Go.” Keith steps forward. The fire spreads out through the trees, burning quickly. 

“The Gods,” Lance murmurs. “They gave you a sign, let me go!” He tries to pull himself free. 

“No! It’s a test!” The first Elder shouts and drags Lance closer to the edge of the cliff. He freezes in place and Lance has to crane his neck to see why. 

Three white whales are floating in the ocean, watching the proceedings. They’re so close to the shore, it makes no sense, when did they get there? Did they just come up for air? Lance looks at the Elders crowding near the edge to stare at the whales. Lightning arcs across the sky, thunder rolling right on top of it.

“Let me go!” Lance demands. “Can’t you see they’re going to beach themselves!?”

“He’s right.”

“It’s truly a sign.”

“The God of the Ocean would not sacrifice his brides like this.”

“Let him go!” Keith shouts over the murmurs of the Elders. They look at one another, the whales creeping closer to the shore, the wildfire spreading further down the cliff, and nod.

They let go of Lance and he runs to Keith. Keith wraps his arms around him, pulling him in close. Lance can feel his heart racing under his chest. 

“Lance… Lance…” His fingers tighten their grip on him.

“I’m here.”

“I got you.”

“I know.” Lance pulls away to look at him. Then he’s leaning up and pressing his lips to Keith’s. 

Another crack echoes in the air, but it’s followed by the hush of rain. Keith kisses Lance as if his life depends on it as if he’ll never see him again. 

“The whales are leaving.” Lance hears one of the Elders say. 

“Rain?”

“Look, the fire is going out too!” 

But Lance only cares about Keith under his palms and his lips against his. 

“We hear you Mighty Ones! We shall let these…  _ lovebirds _ go in peace!” The first Elder calls out to the heavens. Lance breaks his kiss and cups Keith’s jaw. 

“You’re hurt.” He murmurs. The rain washing the extra blood away makes it better for Lance to judge the wound.

“I’ll be okay. Just a scratch really.” Keith presses his forehead to Lance’s. “And I’d do it again to save you.”

“Keith…”

“Listen, children.” One of the Elders taps their shoulders. Keith glares at them and pulls Lance behind him. The Elder holds their hands up in surrender.

“We’re listening,” Lance says.

“You cannot return to the town, God-child.”

“Why not?” Lance furrows his brows.

“You are henceforth sacrificed to the Gods, therefore, you cannot return.” 

“Will you let us go?” Keith asks.

“By all means. But please, allow us to get a few provisions to help you venture elsewhere. Clearly, the Gods are blessing you for grand things after all.” The Elder bows.

“Thank you.” Lance bows back. The Elders make their way back to their carriage while Lance and Keith pick their way down to the beach.

Lance looks out at the ocean once more and then to Keith. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted upward, enjoying the rain. Lance takes his hand in his and holds it tight.

“I’m free.”

“You’re free.” Keith agrees. 

“You know what that means?”

“Hmm?”

“Means we can have sex on the beach.”

“What!?” Keith looks over at him, eyes wide. Lance laughs loudly.

“I was kidding!”

“Oh.” Keith presses his free hand to his chest.

“At least about the beach part.” Lance winks. “We can definitely have sex somewhere else.” Keith smiles that beautiful crooked smile and shakes his head.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Lance.”


End file.
